The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
by Armaryllis
Summary: A young ranch hand, two royals, and old evil. Sounds like a mixture for adventure and magic for Link, a young man charged with the task of delivering a sword to her majesty Princess Zelda, however, it appears destiny has a change of plans for him.
1. Prologue

_A Short Break_

She backed away, her scarlet eyes widening as he drew closer.

She extended her hand out in front of her.

"What are you doing..." She asked, fear slowly seeping into her voice. Was this person betraying her? It just wasn't possible, it wasn't right.

"Taking what is rightfully mine...what you took from me" he replied emotionless. She could deny it no longer. This man was a traitor to her, to the entire realm.

She continued backing away, all the while praying this was a dream of some sort.

This, unfortunately...was reality.

A noise could be heard, and in one sweep of his arm, he watched her collapse.

She hit the ground hard, her mind blacking out, reading her immobile.

"She can't do anything now..." he said to himself. He looked down at her once more before walking away, leaving her alone. She was no longer a an obstacle to him.

It was later that the flaming haired girl awoke. She looked down at herself, and gasped. Her black and white skin showed, and her body was not as slender as it had been. Everything seemed taller and bigger to her too, and upon standing, she realized she had become much shorter.

_What has he done to me...how did he..._

She had to get out of here, she could not let anyone see her like this. She fled the area outside the palace she had just been attacked in, shame, rage, and pain filling her emotions.

Physically, she grew weary. Whatever stunt that man had pulled had drained her of her energy. Outside the other side of the palace behind her, she collapsed to her knees.

Damn it...Why...Why was this happening.

Despair filled her heart, until...

She saw it, a short of archaic relic. Almost like a helmet. She instantly recognized what it was. No it was not over yet.

Her eyes narrowed as an almost evil looking grin formed on her now child-like face, eyes burning with anger and determination. No, that bastard would pay. It would just take time...


	2. Chapter I: A Helping Hand

_Link's POV._

"Tell me, do you get sad, watching as the sun sets...while twilight envelopes the sky" Rusl asked me.

I shook my head. "Not really, though...I can understand why the end of the day might make some people feel sad" I replied.

"It is said it's the only time our world is linked with theirs..." The blond-haired man continued. Theirs? Whose world was he talking about?

"What do you..." I began to ask, but was quickly cut off.

"That is why it is solemn, during the hour of twilight" he closed his eyes for a moment.

Where was he going with this. Was their supposed to be some deeper meaning in his words?

"Well, whatever, enough talk of sadness, I actually have a favor to ask of you Link, think you can handle it" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what is it" I asked, curious as to what he wanted from me, a simple ranch-hand.

"I have to deliver a sword to Hyrule Castle, an offering to the royal family from Ordon the day after tomorrow"

"You want me to go instead?"

"Mayor Bo had asked me to, but I was hoping you could, I have things I must take care of."

"I will go." I answered quickly. I wanted to go, see what was out there, past our small village in the southern most part of the kingdom.

"You have never left the village before, have you" Rusl asked after a moment of silence.

"I will be fine" I assured him. I was in my seventeenth year now, an adult practically. I could handle this mission.

"All right then" he smiled "Let's go back."

I nodded and followed him to where my horse Epona awaited us. The beautiful Clydesdale mare made a sound as we approached, letting us know she was glad to see us.

"Hey girl, miss me" I asked, petting her nose as she whinnied happily in response. Rusl was busy setting our things on the horses sides, making riding her almost impossible. She would have to walk in between us.

"Well, let's get going" he nodded with a smile. I nodded in return and we walked through the grass, away from the clear water spring we had just sat by. We crossed the bridge connecting Faron woods and Ordon. Without it, getting over the chasm would be impossible.

We passed Ordon Spring, not far from my home, making our way through the bit of woods and finally my place. Rusl helped me unload Epona and get everything to were it should be.

"Thanks Link, I appreciate the help" Rusl said.

"It's nothing I replied.

We had a brief conversation and I headed inside. I was excited. I couldn't believe I was actually going to see what lay beyond our small, simple Ordon Village. I looked over the map Rusl had given me on the walk home.

"So, this is where Castletown is..." I spoke to myself as I looked over everything. Even more excitement built up inside me as I thought about my upcoming journey. My first trip away from home. The concept was exciting yet a bit overwhelming at the same time. Either way, I had made up my mind to go, I wasn't going to be a village shut-in, that was certain. I was going to see everything I could on this trip.

* * *

"LIIIIINNNNNK!"

It was sometime later I heard someone calling my name from the outside. I looked out the window from the top floor of my house, seeing a blond man outside.

"Hey Fado" I called back. Fado was the owner of Ordon Ranch where I worked and helped out, and he usually needed my help. He raised goats on the ranch so we could sell milk and cheese to other areas, and they could certainly be stubborn, with him anyway, I never really too much trouble with them.

"It's time to herd the goats, can you help me out" he asked.

"Yeah, hold on I'll be right down" I nodded. I climbed down from the top floor and went outside, climbed down the ladder that led to my tree-house like home.

"Hey uh Link...where's Epona..." Fado asked, looking around.

"Well she's right over..." I looked around to tree where the I usually put her. The area around it was grassy so she liked to graze and relax in that spot. The problem now was...she wasn't there.

"This is bad, you can't herd those goats without her" Fado stated.

"Let me think..." I said, and closed my eyes, trying to think where on earth that mare could be. It suddenly hit me.

"Don't worry Fado, I know where she is now, I'll meet you at the ranch soon okay?"

"Alright then."

As Fado went back to the ranch I headed back to the woods in Ordon and made my way over to the spring. I looked to see my friend Ilia pet her gently and lovingly. The girl always did like Epona and the two were good friends, I figured Ilia took her here to clean her up or something.

"Oh, hello Link" the short haired blond said as she turned to face me.

"Hey Ilia, what's going on" I asked.

"Oh, I just cleaned up Epona for you, thought she might like it" she answered.

"Thanks Ilia" I nodded, taking Epona's reigns into my hand, pulling gently farther from Ilia "Come one girl, let's go help Fado."

"Be sure not to work her too hard Link" Ilia said as I mounted on Epona "She's a girl too so you have to treat her like one."

"I know Ilia, don't worry" I smiled facing her.

"Alright well be careful" She replied.

I nodded with a smile and headed through the woods and past my house, slowing Epona to a trot as we entered Ordon village.

The village itself was small, so everyone knew everyone here, and a few shops could be found. The village Children greeted me as they went over to their parents while I rode past. I said my greetings and continued my ride, passing the mayor's house, who happened to be outside.

"Ah Link, going to help at the ranch" Mayor Bo asked.

"Yep" I nodded. Mayor Bo was the leader of the village and was actually Ilia's father. He was a balding man with a weird mustache, but he was a pretty friendly guy.

"Well take care now" he said.

I nodded and rode up the hill toward the ranch. I rode over to Fado.

"Glad to see you got Epona" he smiled. I nodded and we got to work.

I rode around the ranch, chasing all the goats into the barn, which for the most part was easy enough. The only problems I usually had was when the occasional goat got mad and tried to knock me off my horse, but I learned how to dodge that. It took some time, but I was glad when we finished, the sun as almost gone now, and it would be dark soon.

Fado quickly set up some hurdles for me to practice jumping with, he liked me to keep Epona in shape, and also knew how much I liked to show off, I know I know, bad habit of me, especially when I was told to be careful.

I practiced with Epona around the ranch and on my final leap I had Epona jump over the ranch gates, riding off into the village and back home. would never tire of such fun and I couldn't help but smile as we made that leap.

* * *

The next day I helped a bit around the village, finding the cat that Mrs. Sera owned. She was in charge of her own shop, and was happy when I got the cat to go back, it was apparently trying to catch a fish to give to her sa an apology for eating all the fish his owner had. I bought a slingshot while I was there, it might come on handy. I found other things to do to pass the time, helping Rusl's wife Uli get her basket back from a monkey, she needed it for her upcoming child she was expecting (I got a fishing pole out of it, which will come in handy I'm sure), Helping Sera's husband Hanch get bee larva for the shop.

I made my way back home eventually and went inside, getting the sword Rusl told me he left there for me. It was just a play wooden sword that he fixed up for me. The village children were there as I stepped back outside. Talo was the first to see the sword.

"Hey Link, is that a sword, oh wow, you gotta show me how to use it please" the brunette kid asked.

"Yeah, you should" said his younger brother Malo.

"Leave him alone, don't be pests, sorry Link" Beth, the older girl with them asked. I think she was around twelve or thirteen years, younger than Ilia and I, but not too far off.

"It's alright, I can show them" smiled and got the sword out, focusing on the practice dummy outside my house.

I completed all the moves the kids asked me to show them, from the vertical slice to the jump attack.

"Wow Link, your amazing" Talo said, swinging his own toy sword "Thanks"

"No problem" I smiled, then heard the children gasp, followed my the sound of a monkey. I looked and saw that a monkey was right there, a flower by its ear, making noises, then running off.

"Those things aren't going to get away from stealing from us this time" Talo said, and I watched as he and Malo ran off, followed by Beth, only Colin, Rusl's son remained.

"This is bad..." she said, his expression full of worry.

He was right, this could very well, be bad.


	3. Chapter II: So It Begins

_A Short Break._

She looked out the window, watching the orange-red sky sweep the land, black particles float about the air like pieces of parchment. How did it come to this, allowing evil take over.

The young maiden felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She only had herself to blame. She should have done more, put up more resistance to protect her people, soldiers and civilians alike.

"Why Nayru..." she muttered, feeling the guilt was over her again like an ocean wave. She stood, feeling helpless.

She decided to shake herself out of it though. Shaking her head she thought, _I will fix this...somehow...please let the legends be true..._

She sent up a quick prayer to the goddesses to allow the chosen hero of legend step forward. Was he already on the move? Did he know of his destiny..?

She could only wait and hope for now until she had a plan of escape and a way to defeat Zant. She was not going to let her people suffer as ghosts and allow the kingdom to remain in darkness.

* * *

_Link's POV._

I hopped on Epona's back and rode off as Colin stood by the path into Ordon Village. Making my way to Faron woods I passed by Beth and Malo at Ordon Spring. The told me Talo ran into Faron woods so I continued forwards, making my over the bridge and through the the path.

I looked around as I rode by Faron Spring where me and Rusl and talked the other day, seeing no sign of Talo anywhere. How far could that kid have gone?

I continued forth through a tunnel and stopped. Epona refusing to go further through te dark path ahead of us. I could see why, or more correctly, the lack of what I saw. There was not light in the tunnel like area ahead of us and the gate in front of it was locked. Well...this is fantastic, I though sarcastically.

"OH HEY YOU" I heard a voice call out as I hopped off Epona. I turned around, finding a man waving me over.

"Hello" I said politely as I walked up to him. He sat in front of his house, not to unlike mine. Before him was a pot of some sort of liquid, was that suppose to be soup or something?

"What exactly are you trying to do?" he asked me curiously, cocking his head to the side, but not too far. I didn't want to ask why there was a bird's nest on his head.

"Well, a child from Ordon village named Talo ran off into the woods here, I figured he wet past the gate..." I explained.

"I had only locked it up a second ago when I walked out. I didn't see anyone" he explained. "Tell you what, I'll be nice and hand you this lantern, sort of a promotional thing really, you see I sell oil so..."

"I understand" I said "Thank you."

"Here you need this key to unlock the gate, name's Coro by the way" he smiled.

"Name's Link" I nodded "Thanks again."

"No problem, just be careful" Coro said.

"I will" I assured him.

I went back to where Epona was and moved ahead of her, opening the gate and turning on my new lantern. I appreciate Coro giving me one already filled with oil. He really does want t promote his business.

I made my way down the dark path, light any torches I could make out the shape up and burning away giant spider webs that blocked my path. If Talo got through this...how?. That was what I was wondering.

I had picked up the wooden sword he had on him as I searched for him. I gulped a bit when I saw it, a belonging found like this was usually not a good sign about how its owner was.

I shook that thought out of my head. It was not long when I reached the end and ended up into the deeper part of Faron Woods. My eyes widened a bit as I saw blue creatures walking around with clubs, and bats flying about. So they are true then.

Rumors had been going around the Village saying that monsters have taken over the place. I didn't believe it though, I though parents were saying that to keep the kids from going into the woods an getting lost. I suppose one would be surprised at the truth the sometimes can find.

I had no choice but to fight some of them as I made my around looking for Talo. I was relieved when I finally saw him in the distance.

He was right in front of the entrance to the ancient forest temple, trapped in a cage with the monkey. They were both surrounded by more of the blue monsters.

I ran forward, pulling out my wooden sword as I neared the hostages. Fighting the monsters, then using a spin attack on the wooden cage, Talo was finally free.

"Link...thank you...for saving me and that monkey" The child said as he and I exited back to where my loyal mare awaited me.

"Don't worry about it, just don't run off like that again" I said seriously. I couldn't stay mad at him, but I hope he learned his lesson.

"I will he said, you know, she was a nice girl, that monkey, she tried to protect me when the monsters got us" he said.

"I see" I replied, "Just make sure not to chase after them again" I told him.

"Right, and don't tell my dad about this" he quickly said as he ran off, back home no doubt. Good thing too.

I looked and saw Rusl coming towards me. Sorry Talo, I think your parents already know.

"Good work Link, that was brave of you" he said approvingly.

"It's nothing" I replied.

"Colin told me what happened, now we know the rumors spreading through Hyrule are true..."

"Yeah..." I agreed.

"Well anyway, get some rest, you got a big day tomorrow" he smiled.

"Yeah" I nodded, a small amount of excitement building up in me, but only a small bit, mostly I was just tired.

As the sun set Rusl and I made it back to Ordon and parted ways, going to our homes and turning in for the night.

I had to rise a bit earlier than I normally would the next day. Since I was leaving today Rusl Fado had Epona and I heard in the goats after breakfast, then I headed back to the village. Ilia smiled and looked to her father Mayor Bo as I approached. She ran up to as I walked Epona down.

We stopped in front of her house and the mayor began speaking

"You've got a long journey ahead of Link."

I only nodded in response. The mayor looked like he was about to say something else when Ilia stood and looked at us harshly. She had noticing a small scratch on Epona's leg.

"LINK I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL, YOU WORKED HER TOO HARD DIDN'T YOU" she yelled.

"Now darling.." Mayor Bo began but was cut off.

"YOU ALWAYS TAKE HIS SIDE FATHER" She went off, lecturing us both. The mayor and I opened one eye through the lecture and glanced at each other, giving knowing looks.

What upset me then was this. Ilia took my horse. She walked away with Epona back to Ordon Spring, not letting me near her. The mayor an I sighed, knowing this was trouble.

Time seemed to move slowly as I made my way Ordon Spring, finding the gate locked, but Colin was on the other side, saying he was trying to calm Ilia down. He told me there was a small tunnel I could crawl through to reach Epona and Ilia. I nodded and did just that, dusting off my pants as I stood up. Ilia looked at me, then sighed as Epona rejected her.

"I know, you prefer your master over me...Link..." she began.

"Yes Ilia" I asked.

"Just, come home safely...don't do anything out of your league alright" she said.

"I promise" I nodded.

It was then that it all happened...

* * *

**A.N: Aren't cliffhangers fun XD. Sorry about it, I realized this chapter would be much longer if I stopped where I originally planned, so I decided to stop at an earlier point. Means more chapters to look forward to though. :3 hope you're enjoying the story and once again THANK YOU. I appreciate everyone being patient while I fought off writers block and got back in the writing mood. THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN.**


End file.
